dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Internet Connection
Internet Connection ---- Chapter 1: Chapter 1 ---- This is an AU guys my first non-canon story! Yay! So I hope you likey, and I will be posting the next chapter up shortly. Now this when you read the summary please not it said "They were perfect while online but what about when they meet" They will be OOC during the first chapter and a half! Don't review and tell me about their OOCness I warned you because hey, they have to be perfect right? I own nathing. Darlin' ---- PrinceVegeta89: ''I want to see you…'' XOX BulmaGirl XOX: Me 2... How about we meet? PrinceVegeta89: ''Where and when?'' XOX BulmaGirl XOX: ''How about we meet in between? You live in Texas and I live in South Carolina…'' PrinceVegeta89: ''We can meet in Alabama, its right in between.'' XOX BulmaGirl XOX: ''I do NOT want to go to Alabama, how about Florida?'' PrinceVegeta89: ''Sounds like a deal!'' Bulma smiled happily as she looked for her seat on the plane. Okay seat… 17-A…where is it? Ugh it's all the way back there? '' Bulma sighed and looked around the line of people only to see that the line was being held up by a man whom had dropped his cargo on the floor. When she reached her seat she put her carry-on bag in the compartment and sat down with her backpack. For the remainder of the time before the plane departed she watched the people pass by; An old man with a grizzly beard… A guy wearing… '' What the hell is that? '' It looked like the man was a wannabe Cherokee Indian… A frowning woman looking to be in her mid-fifties stopped put her bag in the compartment and sat down beside Bulma. As Bulma continued to seemingly stare in the woman's direction, but really watching the passengers pass, the woman turned in her direction; "Will you stop staring at me?" she said angrily, "What are you talking about, I'm not staring at you!" Bulma protested, just as angry. "What are ''you ''talking about, I see you out of the corner of my eye, and I see you looking in my direction!" "For your info Miss Conceded, the world doesn't revolve around you, just because I'm looking in your general direction doesn't mean I'm looking at you, I was looking at the passengers passing by!" Bulma hissed, and with that she turned and huffed crossing her arms. Bulma was seething with suppressed anger, trying not to turn and slap the woman in the face for being such a conceded bitch, she opted for chatting with her boyfriend. She took out her phone and went to the ''MSN app and scrolled down on the list of contacts till she saw her boyfriend's name; PrinceVegeta89 ONLINE Good he's online now I can chat with him to get my mind off ''her. She thought, and smirking she sent him the first message: '''XOX BulmaGirl XOX:' Hey babe, are you there? '' '''PrinceVegeta89: 'Yup, you on the plane yet? '' '''XOX BulmaGirl XOX: 'Yeah but I have a feeling I'm not going to enjoy the ride… PrinceVegeta89: ''Why? '' XOX BulmaGirl XOX: ''Because there's this lady beside me that's been a total bitch. '' PrinceVegeta89: ''Tell her off!'' XOX BulmaGirl XOX: Ha! I totally did! Ah you should have been there! '' '''PrinceVegeta89: 'I wish I would have, I would have been able to see my baby in action. '' '''XOX BulmaGirl XOX:' Bet you would like that huh? PrinceVegeta89: Yes I would! But I would do ANYTHING just to see you RIGHT NOW. XOX BulmaGirl XOX: ''Me too, are you at the hotel yet?'' PrinceVegeta89: ''Yeah, actually I got here last night. But I couldn't sleep because all I could think about was seeing you…'' XOX BulmaGirl XOX: ''Awwe that's so CUTE!'' PrinceVegeta89: ''Not as cute as you! :D'' XOX BulmaGirl XOX: ''Wow… '' PrinceVegeta89: I was kidding… :( XOX BulmaGirl XOX: ''I know :)'' Bulma looked up from her phone when she heard the captain speaking over the intercom, telling the passengers to turn off all electronics. XOX BulmaGirl XOX: I have to go the plane is lifting off! See you in Florida! Love you babe! PrinceVegeta89:'' Love you too!'' Bulma logged out of MSN and turned off her phone. After the plane was in the clouds Bulma yawned, reclined her seat and tried to go to sleep. She had two hours and twenty minutes on this plane and she didn't want to spend it awake and fighting with that lady. Hello passengers, we are about fifteen minutes from landing please sit at your seat and fasten your seatbelts. '' Bulma awoke to the sound of the captain speaking to the passengers though the intercom, telling them to get in their seats. ''Oh Kami, I'm finally here! I get to finally see him! Bulma was ecstatic as she clipped her seat belt, and straightened her seat. She watched as the greenery passed below her to turn into busy cities and streets. Slowly the plane descended, and finally it hit the ground and rolled down the runway. The plane slowed and came to a stop and the passengers began to move about the cabin, chatting on their phones to their loved ones, or getting their bags from the compartments, Or picking their noses. '' Bulma snickered as she saw a little boy who was about five years old digging for gold. She stood up and when she was in the walkway she pulled her small suitcase from the top compartment. When she finally walked out of the plane she was practically shaking with anticipation. She couldn't wait to see him. They had been dating for over three years, and the funny part? They hadn't met once. They had an internet relationship, despite the admonishment she received from her friends and family. Sure they had sent and received pictures but that wasn't anything compared to meeting in person. Bulma walked to the greeting area, her bright blue suitcase rolling behind her. When she reached the door she crossed her fingers, sent a silent prayer to Kami that all would bode well, and walked through the doors. She looked around for the flame-like upsweep of hair that she had come to recognize through pictures and video chats. When she didn't see it, she began to get nervous. ''Maybe he didn't come. No Bulma, Vegeta wouldn't do that to you, he's probably late or something. "Looking for someone?" Bulma froze, a smile spreading across her face. She turned slowly and what she saw made her feel like her heart would burst from the happiness she felt. "Vegeta!" she squealed and threw her arms around his neck. Vegeta hugged her and buried his face in her beautiful blue locks. They both pulled back, anticipating what was to come next. Bulma's eyes widened but quickly fluttered closed when she felt Vegeta's lips on hers. Our first kiss… '' She had been waiting ages for this. ---- '''Chapter 2: Chapter 2' ---- "Looks like we won't have to be using IM to talk anymore." Vegeta said looking down at Bulma after he pulled away. She was thoroughly kissed. Her lips kiss swollen and dark, face flushed, and eyes hooded. "Come on." He said and turned and exited the airport, and walked to the parking lot to his car. When they reached the car Vegeta opened the door for her and she climbed in. As he climbed in she asked "Where are we going?" "You'll see." Vegeta said smirking, surprising Bulma with the sinister look on his face. They drove in silence, until Bulma turned looked at him, smiling "Do you–" "Shut-up" Vegeta said frowning "What the hell?" I said shut-up!" "Well you don't have to be such an ass hole!" He turned and drove into a large parking lot and parked the car. "Let's go." Vegeta said quickly surprising Bulma with his abrupt change in demeanor. When they got out of the car Vegeta turned to her and said, "Stay here, I'll be right back." and walked off down the huge expanse of the parking lot, disappearing behind a large truck. Bulma leaned against the car and waited angrily for him to return. "Well what have we here?" a high pitched but gravelly voice said from behind her. She turned and saw a man, in his mid-forties, dressed in a firm fitting suit and black dress shoes. He was tall and thin, possibly too much so. His graying hair was neatly combed into a neat side part. "What are you doing out here pretty girl?" he said What a creeper… Bulma smiled and said; "Well you see, I waiting out here for my boyfriend, he'll be back any moment now." The man smiled and leaned forward saying; "Well darling I think that you should come with me because, you see your little boyfriend is leaving you in my hands." And with that his hand shot out and took her arm into a tight grip. "Hey you dick let go of me!" "I don't think so" he said and suddenly there was a searing pain ripping through her skull and everything went black. –– Vegeta watched as his boss's handy man hit Bulma on the back of the head. Damn. Why the hell did I agree to this? '' He hated his 'boss' and what he did. Taking innocent women and turning them in to Freiza so he and his men could have more than the space whores that they found while purging planets. The man was a coward human who started the whole ordeal by giving his wife to save his own worthless hide. Vegeta laughed, as fate would have it, Freiza took a liking to earth women, as did his men. And now the bastard was stuck working for Freiza, and Vegeta was sent to earth to help woo the women. Well it seemed that Bulma wasn't the only one falling head over heels in love. He was too. ''Dammit this is Bulma, they're taking! He growled and ran after the car. Jumping up he flew forward and slammed a fist into the trunk of the car successfully stopping it. He smirked when he heard the man in the car screaming obscenities. The handy man, whom Vegeta thought was called 'Harold', climbed out of the car, a gun in hand. Vegeta laughed. As if that ''would do any good. "What the hell, why did you do that?" "Because you fool, I want the girl." Vegeta took a step towards the car "Oh hell no!" Harold yelled at pointed the gun at Vegeta, ready to shoot. "I wouldn't do that if I where you." Vegeta warned, raising his hand finger pointed. The man laughed and pulled the trigger… and fell backwards dead a burning hole in his chest just over his heart. Vegeta examined the bullet in his hand, it was an API bullet, judging by the light blue tip, it would have set him on fire, ''Heh, if it would have even ''hit ''me. He walked up to the car, and ripping the door from the side, he carefully pulled Bulma from the back seat. Feeble whining came from the passenger seat, piquing Vegeta's curiosity. He walked around the car and went to investigate. There in the passenger seat was the sniveling asshole that started the whole ordeal. "Please… don't hurt me I'll give anything! Please!" "Idiot, you already gave your life what else could you give that I want?" "What– my life?" "Yes, your life." And with that he used his ki to weld the seatbelt together, blasted the engine and walked away. He faintly heard the desperate cries of the pitiful man behind him and his abject attempts to get out of the car. He also faintly felt the heat as the car engine exploded. Vegeta chuckled and flashed off into the sky. When he felt Bulma start to stir he looked down. She slowly opened her eyes flinching when the light hit her sensitive pupils. The moment she laid eyes on Vegeta shrieked. "ASSHOLE! LET GO OF ME YOU FUCK FACE!" she thrashed around almost making him lose his grip on her. "Shut up woman! I just saved your weakling ass so you better shut up or I'll drop you!" he yelled over the wind. Bulma looked down and her eyes widened and she let out a shrill shriek that was sure to make Vegeta's ears bleed, and clutched onto Vegeta tighter. "How in the name of fuck are you flying!" she screamed in his ear. "I'm a Saiyan it's natural for us to fly." Vegeta said as he landed in a barren desert, setting Bulma down beside him. Bulma looked around and gasped when she saw the huge crater in the ground behind her. "Whoa! Where did that come from?" "It happened when my pod landed come on." Vegeta said and grabbed her hand and began walking down the steep slope. When they reached the pod Vegeta placed his hand on a green panel that scanned his hand. "Welcome Prince Vegeta" ''the mechanical voice from the pod said as a door opened and Vegeta reached in and pulled out his scouter. He placed the scouter over his ear and pressed a few buttons. "Kakkarot!" Vegeta said and pressed another button making the scouter beep. A small muffled voice came from the scouter; "''Yes my prince?" "Kakkarot what planet are you on?" "I'm on planet Dizari, my prince." '' I'm coming to you stay where you are and call your brothers tell them to meet you there." With that Vegeta climbed into the pod and motioned for Bulma to climb in. "I'm not getting in there!" Bulma screeched angrily. "Just get in," Vegeta smirked , "or are you scared to be in a small space with a man…" "Hell no." she said and climbed into the pod and sat herself on Vegeta's lap. Vegeta set the coordinates to planet Dizari and leaned back getting comfortable, he was grateful that Bulma wasn't a fat ass because he did want to feel his legs after he got to planet Dizari. Bulma watched as the ground below her grew farther and farther away, until she all she could see was a speck in the dark starry abyss… '''Well this is a nice twist huh? Now you see why Vegeta was ooc he can't very well be an asshole and get all the chicks! Well I guess you could say that Bulma has to fall in love all over again because she might have been real but Vegeta was just acting, so now Bulma has to get to know this more aggressive side of the man she thought she loved. Don't forget to review!' 'AkurnaSkulblaka Signing off! ' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saiyans Category:Characters